How To Save A Life
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend/Somewhere along in the bitterness/And I would have stayed up with you all night/Had I known how to save a life -Niley


_Oneshot Songfic __based on - 'How To Save A Life' - The Fray_

* * *

**Niley**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _She opens the door and I see her beautiful face yet something was missing. It's usual glow. The happiness that usually radiated off from her. Gone. She's tense and looks dead serious today. I wondered where's her beautiful smile? I crack a smile at my girlfriend of a little over two years. She smiles back but it seems forced. "Hey baby. Miss me?" I asked cockily expecting a small giggle erupt from her. She remained silent. For a moment all you could hear was a pin drop. I gave her a hug. She didn't hug me back. I looked into her eyes, they seemed different. Usually, they were a deep ocean blue filled with beauty, love and happiness. Today, they were a dull grey-ish blue as if there were no life in them.

I leaned in for a kiss but she turned the other way and I caught her cheek instead of her soft pink lips. Her cheeks tasted salty. She had been crying and moping over something. Something had changed. "Miley? Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned. She sighed ignoring my question and walked into the living room. My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. I shut closed the door and brought in my suitcase.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

I followed her into the living room and found her holding onto a picture. A tear slid down her cheek. Silently, I walked up behind her. Maybe I could get a laugh out of her. "Boo." I whispered into her ear. She didn't even flinch. She stood up and dropped the picture on the arm chair she was sitting on. I looked at her strangely and she just sent a small dark glare. Her eyes full of regret, pain, and suffering. It caused me to wonder what had caused this pain. I picked up the picture. It was a photo of Miley and I as teenagers. I was kissing her cheek lovingly with a lop-sided grin while she smiled at the camera. We were very happy back then. I sighed. Did something happen to us? Miley wiped away her tears and marched into our bedroom. "Mi, are you okay? You're worrying me." I said following her yet again. I felt my heart wince a little. She was packing up her things. Upon hearing my question, she let out a laugh of remorse. She stopped packing and looked me in the eyes.

"Me? Okay?" Her voice starting to louder. "Ha. Of course, I'm okay!" She replied sarcastically. "My boyfriend finally comes home after six months expecting me to be all happy and cheery for him?" I didn't say anything. I was speechless. What had I done?

"Miles, what happened?" I wondered.

"What happened?" She exclaimed. I nodded. I was clueless. I had no bloody clue what she was talking about. "Gee, let's review shall we?" Inwardly, I rolled my eyes. I hated when Miley got angry. "Let's go back to six months ago. Just before you left for your film." She said bitterly. "I just came back from a business trip. Finally when I hoped I could just relax with my 'loving' boyfriend for a while I find a fucking note on the refrigerator! It said you had gone out filming up in Canada for some stupid new flick. You left so many details about your new film but you never bothered to write, 'I miss you'. Then the note said you'd be back in six months." I nodded understanding I did leave a note.

"I call you just about as you were to board your plane. Only a minute into our call you hang up, then text me saying you're sorry and that you promise to call everday. Guess what? You never did!" She yelled. I stood in shock, did she not understand how big this film was? It was great PR that would make my career even bigger than it was. Wasn't she happy for me? "You've changed for the worse. I don't know if I can change you back!"

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Realization dawned upon me. I never did call Miley. "Baby, I'm sorry. I meant to call you but the film was so huge I was practically working day and night. Not to mention working on promoting my 'stupid flick'." I defended myself as calmly as possible.

"You don't know how much I missed you." She whispered. Then she broke down crying. I walked forward and held her in my arms. Not wanting to let go. I felt so guilty. I hadn't realized how much I'd hurt my only girl. Over six months, I hadn't seen her. Before, she was always happy and excited to see me. But she looked so broken and fragile right now. I knew she needed me so much.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

"You know what hurt the most?" She whispered. "Every night I waited for your call that never came. Every night I go running to Demi's crying and pouring my heart to her. It's so embarrassing. It hurt. I believed you would call eventually. But you didn't. Not even a single text." Her heart broke for my girlfriend. I had torn her to pieces unwillingly. How come I never put her first before? Why did I put the movie before my girlfriend?

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

"I'm sorry, Miley. I promise. I'll never do it again! I swear, I won't." I promised. She had calmed down and pulled away out of my arms.

"You've broken me to pieces in less than a year. How do I know you won't do it again?" She choked out.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"I won't." I whispered. "I know I won't." I wanted Miley to forgive me. I wanted her to say everything is okay. I wanted her to know how much I meant those words. I swear I will never do it again. I never want to leave her at all. She sighed and zipped close the suitcase she was packing.

"I know you won't hurt me anymore." She said. A speck of hope flickered through me but was gone is an instant. "Because you won't have the chance to anymore." With that, she ran out the room with her suitcase in tow. I ran after her and made it to the door before she could. I block the door knowing if she walked out of my life I would never be the same. "Nick, let me through" She snarled.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

"No!" I yelled. Miley flinched. I didn't like yelling at Miley but it had to be done. It was the only way she would listen to me. "Miley Ray, you are NOT going to leave me! I won't allow it. Please!"

"Do you still love me?" She quietly asked.

"Yes! With all my heart. Miley, please don't go! I can't live without you. Fuck, I can't even breathe without you! Miley, you are my air! I need you to stay! You don't even know how much you mean to me!" I cried. She stood there lovestruck. I could see the internal battle in her eyes. Deciding whether to stay with me or leave me here to die of a broken heart.

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

I spilled all my feelings and everything I could think of to Miley. I just wanted another chance. I love her so much. I don't want to see her go. "I know I'm not the same little scrawny seven-year old you met once. But I'm still me. Never doubt my feelings for you. They're never changed since the day I met you. I love you, Miley! So much it hurts. So much, that whenever you visit one of your guy friends I get jealous and I just have to come along. I know it's a lot that I'm asking for. But I'm begging for another chance. Please!" I begged. Miley seemed very uncertain. Her eyes watered with tears again. She started crying silently, so did I.

"I-I..." She stuttered. I kissed her with everything I had in me. All the pain and regret I had I poured my soul into that one kiss. Her soft lips on mine. It was like an addiction that drove me crazy. I held her petite frame. A wave of hurt rushed through me. I could feel Miley's pain. Pain that I caused. It was my fault. I love her and I wanted her to know that. She started kissing me back with just as much force. Our lips moved together in rhythm. Our tongues battled for dominance. A soft moan erupted from her. I couldn't tell if we were feeling lust or love, maybe even pain. Her legs hitched up around my waist as I held her tightly.

What was I doing? I couldn't stop but I wanted Miley to understand that everything fate throws at us, our love will always overcome it. We had an undeniable love, everyone could see it. I walked into our room and we landed on our bed not breaking our heated kiss. Me on top of her. Confidence ran through my veins. My hands slid up her shirt rubbing her stomach. Her fingers trailed along my chest. I shivered at her touch. Nothing could stop us. We made love.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

I woke up the next morning groggily. Remembering last night's events, I smiled. I felt relieved we had worked it out. Then disappointment rushed through me. We hadn't really talked it out. We had make-up sex. I groaned. I turned over to see Miley. She wasn't there. In her place was an envelope with my name written in her neat penmanship. I gulped in fear. I knew what was in the letter but I opened it anyways.

_Dear Nick,_

_I'm sorry...for everything. We shouldn't have gone as far as we did last night. I'm disappointed because it was meaningless. I've always dreamed of having my first time with you, but just not in the way it happened last night. What's done is done, I can't change that and neither can you. Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I just need some time to think. I need to find out where I went wrong. How our love went wrong. I never regretted one moment spent with you. Please remember that. I want to be with you but I don't know if I can right now. We're going through some tough things especially with our careers._

_I think we need some time apart. Besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder. We both need to mature a little and learn a life's lesson from our relationship. This is what I learned: I can always love more than once but I can only have one love. And that's you. You are my one and only love, Nick. Please don't look for me. I'll come back when I know I'm ready. _

_We've both changed. We're too busy with our lives for each other. Right now, I just want to get away from it all. The fame, the press. Everything. I'm going back to my roots to find myself again. I'm not happy anymore. I'm not happy with who I have become. And I'm not happy with who you've become either. I understand you love your job you can't let it go. But there will come a time when you will need to let go and take some time. All I want is my Nick. The one would sing me to sleep. The one who would call me night after night checking on me. The one who puts his loved ones before him._

_I love you forever and always,_

_Miley xo_

At the end of the letter, tears were streaming down my face. She always was a wise person. There was something else inside the envelope. I pulled it out. Its beauty shining in the sunlight. Her purity ring. I smiled. I took off my dog tag and added her ring on it. I looked at the ring on my finger. I sighed. It belonged to Miley now. But she wasn't here to claim it. I missed her already. I looked at the picture on my desk. A picture of my Miley. Her happiness radiated from the picture. I just wanted us to be happy again and so did she. I had broken her. I wished I hadn't but it's too late. I regret taking the movie offer. I knew I should be the one to fix her and I didn't have a clue as to where she was.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

Two years had passed. The apartment seemed so lonely and empty without her. I hoped she was okay. I called her countless times but to no avail. Still, I left her messages of love, sorrows and understanding. I told her I'll be waiting for her for as long as it takes. I told her I was sorry. I hoped she was happy that she had found someone better who could understand her better. To my delight, she even writes back to me sometimes. Always telling me how much she loved me and how she was getting better. I haven't heard her voice for two years, I hoped I would someday. I was glad we were on speaking terms.

I picked up the daily paper and on the front page was yet another tragic sad story about death. Normally, I wouldn't dream of reading it but the picture I saw drew my attention. It was Miley. _Young woman about 26 years old found dead along the quiet roads of Tenessee. No one witnessed what happened. Police suspect she was hit by another reckless driver who hadn't bothered to check on her after they hit her. _I stopped reading after that. My eyes were filled to the brim with tears. I let them all out. I didn't get to see her again. I get the chance to say 'I love you' or kiss her. The love of my life gone.

I heard a soft knock at the door. I wasn't in the mood for any visitors. "Go away." I said.

"Please open the door!" replied a voice. It sounded like someone of authority so I opened the door. It revealed a police officer and a young little girl who was probably barely even two.

"Can I help you?" I asked hoarsely.

"Are you Mr. Nicholas Grey?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, by the Miss Miley's will, you are to be the legal guardian of her daughter, Nicole Skye. Here are the legal documents. And a letter from your girlfriend. This little girl, we don't know how she survived the crash. She's a miracle." I nodded in shock. The officer seemed to be in a hurry and handed a sleeping Skye to me. I closed the door. In her letter, she said she wishes she came to me sooner. But didn't have the courage. Miley gave birth to our daughter. Another round of tears were sent down my cheeks. I re-read the last sentence.

_I love you, Nick and our daughter so very much, never forget it. You've had my heart since day one._

Suddenly, I heard crying erupt from what used to be our bedroom. The little innocent girl sat up wailing and crying for her mommy. "H-hey there!" I cooed. What was I supposed to say? I have a daughter I never knew about. I held her in my arms and her sobs grew smaller. I rubbed her back soothingly. I set her down on the bed to let her crawl around in. That's when I first took a look at her. Skye had all the amazing features of her mother. She had those loving blue eyes filled with curiosity. Those pouty lips were definitely Miley's. Her hair was the same color as mine, dark brown, but curled the way Miley's had. Her nose was all me. I grinned. My only wonderful daughter looked a lot like Miley. Skye reached as far as her small arms could go for the remote control she had her sights on. I chuckled and grabbed it for her. She took it from my hand eyeing it for a few seconds, then brought to her mouth sucking on it as though there were no tomorrow. I smiled. "Hey there, Skye. I'm Daddy." I cooed.

"Dada." She said. I grinned and kissed her forehead. Then she started blowing raspberries to no one in particular. I thought of Miley whenever I looked at Skye. It was as if Miley were still here. In fact, even for dinner for some reason I set a third plate for Miley.

Skye is all I have left of Miley aside from my memories. I love my beautiful daughter. And when she's older, I'll tell her just how much I love her mother. Forever, Miley's in my heart.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_

* * *

_Tragic Niley. :( I hope you enjoyed it! Cause I sure loved writing it. I sort of based Skye loosely on my baby cousin. Haha, my cousin likes to blow raspberries randomly. So cute! Please review!_

_xo- SweetSerenityPeacexRose_


End file.
